LotR Love Story?
by retta2002
Summary: My friends and I get sucked into middle earth and a little magic called truth or dre weasels its way in here! some crazy crap happens, rated T cause I'm paranoid...


LOTR Love Story?

A/N: The title says it all but I have added my own OCs which are Joy (my friend), Bree (my other friend), and me! Let the story begin!

* * *

My POV

Joy, Bree, and I were roaming Hobbiton when we came across Bag End. Guess who was in front of it? The Fellowship (minus Boromir)! We rapidly walk towards them in excitement because we all really have wanted to see them. Once they notice that we have approached them Aragorn says "Who are you and why have you come?" Someone's nosey! Well I guess I would be too, "I am Loretta, and this is Joy on my left, and Bree, yes after the place, on my right. We have come to befriend you!" they all looked shocked except for Merry and Pippin because they had an idea and we all know that everyone else where in big trouble. Finally Legolas broke the silence and said "What kind of beings are you? Bree looks like an Elf!" Gosh he is kind of racist but I guess he is curious to find more of his kind. "Bree is an Elf and Joy and I are human." Aragorn was happy about that last part. Of course Joy, Bree, and I ready for truth or dare because Bree heard them mumble something about play truth or dare. I wonder if Legolas was aware of this. We eventually all went inside and Merry and Pippin suggested truth or dare and I decided to make it interesting and made it where if you don't do what you're supposed to you have to get drenched of take off an article of clothing. "I will start, so everyone make a circle starting with me. I'll go to my left, Joy, truth or dare?" she hesitated for a slight second then replied "Dare" I didn't even have to think about this I know she loves Aragorn so…"I dare you to make out full on the lips with Aragorn! HAHAHAHAHA!". She looked like she was about to freak out. Then she yanked me to the hallway in the way back and said "Are you crazy!? You know what, you are! You knew I liked him, also and you had to put me through this for revenge when I told your crush you like him!" before I could say anything she yanked me back to the game a threw me down back on me chair and stomped up to Aragorn and put her hands on his face and smacked her lips onto his and at first he didn't respond to the kiss but then he did and it looked like they enjoyed it too! Then I finally thought everyone else had enough of this smooch fest and yelled "ALRIGHT! YOU'RE DONE! STOP KISSING!" Then they broke apart looking really embarrassed shuffling back to their seat. After everyone stopped laughing it was Joy's turn to ask the person next to her. "Gimli, truth or dare?" I think he was torn because he wanted to do something funny but not something embarrassing so he chose truth. "How many dwarf women have you slept with?" he mumbled something that sounded like four but I wasn't sure. I'm not sure if I coughed or something but I sounded like an orc. Then Gimli broke that silence and asked Sam truth or dare. "Oh, uh…I don't know! I guess l choose truth." Gimli had to think because he's only good at dares.

* * *

Sam's POV

"When are you going to ask that lassie Rosie to marry you?" I thought for a while and then answered "Maybe tomorrow?". Now it was Legolas's turn and I was happy. "Legolas! Truth or dare?" not knowing what to choose because he had never played before "Um, dare?" he replied nervously. This didn't take too long to think about because all of them had seen Legolas take interest in the girl with the mid length auburn hair. "This dare will be asked in private for certain reasons to not embarrass him." Then I took him to the end of the hall and told Legolas his dare "I dare you to land a date with Loretta by the end of this week which in two days and the date has to be on Friday so we can all hear how the date went, but I will tell her the dare also.". He looked shocked and surprised at the same time and without saying a word we both went back to our seats but on the way I stopped by Loretta and told her a little about the dare, just a little. The game went on like this for an hour then we decided to stop and have dinner. It was only about four so I told Legolas he should start working on landing a date with Loretta.

* * *

A/N: I don't really like Sam's POV because I suck at writing it. Also does anyone else think Legolas (Orlando Bloom, Will Turner, etc.) hot?

* * *

My POV

For dinner I was so excited, we were having beef stew! I love beef stew. I kind of noticed that Legolas was staring at me dreamily but I just realized that because Joy pointed it out. Not that I'm bothered by it, Legolas is hot! I think Aragorn is still a bit soggy because Frodo had to put plastic wrap on the chair. After dinner I snuck out the back door to the porch/garden and sat there a while kind of feeling lonely. Three more minutes later Legolas came out and sat down next to me and said "Nice night isn't it?" even though it was winter and there was snow and I had mittens, a beanie, jacket, and boots, of course jeans it was a nice night. "Yeah, that sounded like a cheesy pick up line, are you hitting on me?" I chuckled at that thought. Yeah, like Legolas Greenleaf would ask me out. "Actually, yes it was. You are really beautiful." He said quietly. We both blushed for a while and then I couldn't take the silence anymore and asked "Am I really beautiful? Joy and Bree are prettier than I am they both even almost have boyfriends and I can't even force myself to ask out my crushes let alone hang out with them!" Before I could ramble on anymore he cupped one of his hands on my cheek and softly kissed me on the lips. Instantly I replied, wanting this feeling to last but then we heard a bang from inside and I said "Maybe we should go and help them" then Legolas got I went inside, helped the clean up the mess and both went into our rooms. I of course shared a room with Bree and Joy and I told them everything "At first I was just alone on the porch/garden and three minutes later Legolas came and sat with me and started hitting on me and told me I was beautiful. Then I asked him in these exact words 'I am really beautiful? Bree and joy almost have boyfriends and I can't even force myself to ask my crush out let alone hang out with them!'. After that he cupped his hand on my cheek then softly kissed me." Bree looked at me astonished and Joy just had a smirk on her face that said 'I told you so' so then I just gave her a 'shut up or I'll punch you in the gut' look. "Way to go Loretta! You should ask him out and have a date with him Friday!" Bree said knowing about the dare and trying to help Legolas win the dare. "Why? Do you know what the dare was?" Joy and Bree looked at each other, then Joy said "No, not at all" then we all got in bed to go to "sleep" but really "sleep" just means talk. We talked about Joy and Aragorn hitting it off, Bree landing a date with Gildor, and me going on a date with Legolas. I woke up and no one was in the room so I got up, took a shower, brushed teeth, and got dressed. Boring huh? Yeah I thought that too so I got out of that boring room quickly and to get yummy breakfast. Then it got weirder, no one was there so I grabbed a banana and went outside. Well I saw something interesting; it was a note on a box of roses…that was written in elvish. Great! How am I going to read it? "BREEEEEEEEE!" I screeched loudly. Quickly Bree appeared and I told her to tell me what the note said. Do do do do…do do do… Finally she told me it said "There is a party Friday, come and go to the party with me! To figure out who I am, go to the party and meet me under the party tree." Of course Bree probably wrote it for the person because it looked like her elvish writing. Of course it was Thursday and Bree and Joy were freaking out because I wasn't prepared for a party so they got to work, ON ME. First they started on my hair. They washed it, dried it, curled it the put curlers in again to keep the curls in. Then picked out my dress for tomorrow, which was a baby blue, mid shin length, with sleeves that were up to my elbows. I forced them to make the shoes they picked out were flats. By then, it was the end of the day and we were all tired so we went to bed and I dreamed about the dance, who was going to be my date, and would he like me, stuff like that.

* * *

A/N: I may continue or may not...you will see!


End file.
